


2019.06.09.wonho

by hyungwons_overbite



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwons_overbite/pseuds/hyungwons_overbite
Summary: sunny, silly, poolside vibes





	2019.06.09.wonho

As you laid out poolside in the bright sunlight you could feel his eyes all over you. You made sure to point your toes as you uncrossed your legs, arching your back slightly to accentuate your feminine curves in that retro red and white polka dot one piece. You loved feeling the warmth of the sun on your bronze skin, but the only thing you loved more was to see it beating down on your husband, Lee Hoseok.

You sat up to sip your freshly squeezed lemonade through a straw and peered at him over the rims of your cat eye sunglasses. His taut arm muscles glistened in the sun as he effortlessly pushed the lawn mower across the yard. You couldn’t help but admire the thin layer of sweat that had formed across his pumped up pectorals and the little red swim trunks that matched your suit. He catches you staring and a big gummy smile spreads across his face, turning his eyes into happy little crescent moons. Taking one hand off of the lawn mower, he blows you an extravagant kiss.

You quickly turn away, hiding behind your sunglasses trying to pretend you were paying him no attention. You try to stifle your own smile, but to no avail. You’re powerless when it comes to that man’s adorable antics. You hear the motor of the lawn mower begin to quiet and you know he’s headed your way.

“Jagiya! Please accept my love!” You hear him call out as he runs towards you and the pool. You look over as he breaks through the surface of the water in a triumphant cannon ball. You erupt into a fit of laughter as his splash hits you like a tidal wave, ending your peaceful sunbathing.

He swims to the edge of the pool and starts to flick cool water your way.

“HOSEOKIE!!” Still laughing, you spring into action joining him in the pool with a graceful dive. You cling onto his back and flail around trying to drown him, but his strength reigns supreme. Chuckling at how adorable you are, he swings you around to his front. Reluctantly you give up and scrunch your face cutely. “You’re lucky I love you, do you know that, Hoseok?!”

He plants a kiss on the tip of your nose. “Luckier than you’ll ever now.”

**Author's Note:**

> hyungwons-overbite.tumblr.com


End file.
